Victor
by Eldaya
Summary: Victor y Ron... dos pedazos de hombres. ¿Con cual nos podríamos quedar? ¿Sólo con uno? ¿No pueden ser los dos?...
1. Capítulo uno

Capítulo uno

Hermione soltó un gritito apenas audible cuando oyó el ruido de golpear un cristal.

Tanto ella como Victor dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde venía el ruido, que había roto aquel silencio.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Hermione llevándose una mano en la boca... No es posible...

Durante breves segundos, le pareció ver una figura junto a la ventana, puño en alto. Luego, un resplandor rojizo, y la figura desapareció.

- Es mejor que me vaya ya, ¡se ha hecho muy tarde! - dijo Hermione, echando a correr hacia la torre donde aguardaba su mullida cama, y seguramente una legión de chicas deseosas de hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Victor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Sólo observó cómo la ninfa se escabullía en la oscuridad, con la estela de su pelo flotando al viento, que soplaba suave trayendo el olor del bosque.

Y silenciosamente marchó hacia el barco de Durmstrang, reposado en el lago.

Hermione subió con tiento las escaleras a sus habitaciones, después de sorprender a la señora gorda coqueteando con Sir Cadogan, la cual le abrió la entrada mirándola con expresión turbada mientras el caballero servía vino en sendas copas de cristal de las que estaban bebiendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, se sorprendió al ver tantas caras soñolientas mirándola.

Imaginaba que le harían un intenso interrogatorio, pero no pensaba que todas las chicas de su curso estuvieran interesadas en ella.

Bueno, mas bien en Victor Krum.

Generalmente habían miradas de odio acompañadas de cuchicheos y susurros, pero sus pocas amigas la miraban con afecto, aunque tambien con envidia.

Una chica alta, delgada y con el pelo largo hasta las caderas se dirigió a las demás chicas:

- Está bien, es ya muy tarde, y todas necesitamos descansar. Aunque os murais de ganas de preguntarle, es mejor que os vayais derechas a la cama, y mañana ya podreis hacer esas preguntas -

- ¿Y quien querría preguntarle algo a esa adefesio? ¡¡Lo que queremos es decirle a esa cara de rata que deje de una vez a Krum, o le echaremos una maldición!! - exclamó una chica regordeta, pecosa y con cara de cerdo.

- ¡¡O un Crucio!! ¡¡O convertirla en un apestoso ratón aprovechando esos dientes salidos que tiene!! - dijo otra mirándola con asco

Y entonces todas empezaron a discutir, gritar y enumerar diversos encantamientos de los que el centro era Hermione.

Incluso se oyó algún Avada Kedavra, y se estremeció al pensar en el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y en el inmenso dolor que les regalaba a sus víctimas.

Estaba exhausta y la cabeza le daba vueltas, sólo quería meterse en la cama y dormir.

- ¡¡Bueno, basta ya!! - dijo la chica, haciendose oír por encima de las otras voces.

- ¡¡Dejadla en paz, ella no tiene la culpa!! Además, ¡¡si Krum la ha eelegido es porque no se parece en nada a vosotras, estúpidas chismosas!! -

Las chicas la miraron con odio y suficiencia, algunas continuaban lanzando insultos crueles, y la chica que acababa de hablar alzó su mano derecha, con la que empuñaba su varita.

Siseó unas palabras y un respalndor verdoso empezó a emanar desde el suelo, la espesa cabellera ondeaba y crispaba por el embrujo, y sus ojos centellearon maliciosamente divertidos, y suspendidas en el aire empezaron a delinearse las figuras serpenteantes de unas grandes cobras.

En todas las caras se dibujaba el mismo sentimiento : estaban pálidas de miedo y respiraban rápidamente, con dificultad.

- Y ahora - continuó la chica parsimoniosamente - si os vais de aquí no sucederá nada. Y no creo que querais contarlo, a vuestra casa no le conviene perder punto alguno por vuestra culpa... ¡¡por ese comportamiento de arpías!!

Las chicas la miraron con ojos brillantes de rabia contenida, y la mayoría también observaban con preocupación y miedo a las serpientes suspendidas en el aire, que esperaban cualquier paso definitivo para librarse de la magia y atacar.

Atropelladamente unas a otras salieron de la habitación y cada una se dirigió a su cama, refunfuñando entre dientes y deleitandose en venganzas imaginarias.

- Gracias - dijo Hermione, exhausta, y cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer en el camastro. - Buff, ha sido un día muy largo... Me muero de sueño... -

- Pues entonces te dejaré dormir tranquila. ¡¡Mañana nos vemos!! - dijo alegremente la chica.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y porqué me has ayudado? - preguntó Hermione recostándose en la cama...

- Me llamo Gayla, y suelo pasar desapercibida ; es normal que no sepas quién soy. Y no me gusta para nada como te tratan esas niñatas. No se merecen que nadie las mire. En cambio tú eres una buena chica, aunque a veces no guste tu faceta de estudiosa. Así que me alegro de que Victor Krum salga contigo. Bueno, te dejo dormir... Y, ¡¡mañana me lo cuentas todo!! - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Luego, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Se oyeron sus suaves pisadas y al poco tiempo desaparecieron...

Hermione se quitó la ropa lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, y la dejó sobre su mesita de noche. Sus amigas se habían quedado allí, quietas, y se metieron en la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, las dos en una misma cama...

Y cerraron los ojos, pensando en que al día siguiente podrían hablar con Hermione con mucha más calma.

Muy de tanto en tanto se oía el ulular de alguna lechuza, y con los ruidos de la noche se abandonaron a un placentero sueño...


	2. Capítulo dos

Capítulo dos

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de la discusión que había tenido pocas horas antes, durante el baile.

No sabía qué lo había hecho sentir tan molesto, pero no pudo detener la rabia que emergía en forma de crueles palabras que aguijoneaban como alfileres.

Hermione le devolvió crudas palabras, y se fué sin más, dándole la espalda.

Harry había intentado llenarle la mente de pensamientos agradables, pero él no le escuchaba, sólo observaba cómo ella se acercaba a Víctor Krum y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Y en aquel preciso momento, rememorando esos labios sonrosados curvados en una franca sonrisa, algo le arañó dentro de sí.

Cerró los ojos.

La sala, tenuemente iluminada por las llamas azuladas de un fuego que Ron había creado para calentar su cuerpo entumecido, le arrollaba con su silencio, dándole algo de paz a su encabritada mente.

Cuando ya parecía haber disminuido aquel malestar que punzaba desde algún rincón de su ser, un ruido le devolvió a la realidad bruscamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, a desgana, imaginandose encontrarse con alguien más despierto, o a alguna mascota deambulando por allí, pero no vió nada, y se levantó del sillón donde se había acomodado horas antes para inspeccionar mejor la habitación.

Una de las ventanas estaba entreabierta, y de allí procedía el ruido, como de un suave rasgar, y se asomó por curiosidad.

Al instante el pecho le fué traspasado por un aguijón de enormes dimensiones, pues el dolor que sintió se agudizó al entender lo que estaba presenciando.

Dos figuras se recortaban a la suave luz de una enorme luna llena, que iluminaba una imagen que no deseaba ver.

Hermione estaba allí, de pie, frágil ante el robusto ´ictor Krum, que la miraba sin pestañear. En apariencia tranquilo, una leve rojez en sus pómulos no engañaba, mostrando su nerviosismo ante la compañía de la muchacha.

Ella no le miraba a los ojos, sinó que los tenía entornados mirando a sus pies.

Victor le hablaba, y Ron se esforzaba por intentar oír aunque fuera alguna palabra ; mas era imposible, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos intensamente, y no le dejaban oír nada más.

Se sentía culpable por entrometerse en un encuentro tan íntimo, realmente nunca le había gustado observar escenas acarameladas de parejitas, pero se moría por saber qué pasaba entre aquellos dos, y no quería perder detalle alguno, así que siguió en su puesto de vigía.

Hermione seguía rehuyendo la mirada de Victor, y éste acarició su mejilla torpemente, tras lo cual la cogió de la barbilla y alzó su rostro hacia él.

Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, esta vez con las yemas de los dedos, y hundió la mano en el pelo que ella llevaba en un elegante recogido.

Hurgó por un momento con el ceño fruncido, y segundos depués el cabello de Hermione, ahora totalmente liso, caía sobre sus hombros.

Ella hizo ademán de recogerlos, pero Victor la cogió de las manos, instante en que Hermione se ruborizó intensamente, igual que Victor.

Ron entornaba los ojos mirándoles con rabia, y pensó en mandarlos un potente conjuro, agarraba su varita con tal fuerza que le quedaban los nudillos blancos.

De repente, se oyó un chasquido, y la varita quedó rota en dos mitades.

- Oh, ¡¡Vaya!! ¡Y encima esto! - exclamó Ron malhumorado - ¡¡ Esto APESTA !! - y pegó un puñetazo a la cristalera de la ventana, en un arrebato de rabia.

Al oír el ruido, Hermione y Victor miraron hacia la ventana,  
y Ron se vió obligado a esconderse estrepitosamente, echándose al suelo.

No estaba seguro de que no le hubieran visto, pero decidió no quedarse para averiguarlo.

Con la varita hecha pedazos aún en la mano, se escabulló hacia las escaleras, e intentando no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormían sus compañeros.

Ron entró sigilosamente y se acercó a su cama. A su lado, Harry dormía como un tronco. Al parecer, tenía placenteros sueños, sus facciones relajadas y una leve sonrisa mostraban una gran tranquilidad, perseguida por intensos meses.

Ron se alegró por él, ya que siempre se veía envuelto en situaciones bastante o muy desagradables, y parecía imposible que hubiera una etapa tranquila para él.

Bueno, para ellos, ya que siempre andaban juntos y acababan recibiendo también. Pero no podían dejarle solo ; para eso eran sus amigos, además, aunque a veces no quisiera reconocerlo, le encantaban esas aventuras.

Apartó el dosel que cubría su cama y se echó en ella.

Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada, recordando todo lo que acababa de ver.

La rabia le consumía tenazmente.


End file.
